Inuyasha's Really Bad Dream
by in2inu14
Summary: This is a part that was to My Hidden Love at the end of chapter 6. Some ppl wanted me 2 put it on here. Inuyasha and Kagome seem to be in big trouble in this strange world. Can they make it out alive? Or will they die in the process. Read to find out.


The figure stopped and turned around. It stepped out of the shadows and looked at the demon.

"None of your business." The voice of a woman said. The clouds opened up and started letting rain fall. Her hair clung to her face as she picked up Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. She spotted a cave near by. She was soaked when she finally reached the cave, so were they. She laid them down and headed out to search for wood.

"It's the least I can do until' they wake up. They have to stop her. Thats all I can pray for." She thought aloud as she started a fire. She got up and sat at the mouth of the cave indian style.

I must focus all my concentration on this barrier. She thought.

Kagome woke up to the sound of thunder and rain falling. She looked over to Inuyasha and noticed she was in a cave with a fire going. Inuyasha was still asleep against the cave wall.

"What happened? Inuyasha must have carried me here and started the fire." She thought aloud rubbing her sore aching back.

"That would be incorrect. I did both of those things."Kagome spun her head around to a woman sitting at the mouth of the cave.

"Who are you?!"Kagome yelled taking Inuyasha's sword. The woman sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, but can you keep it down? Your yelling makes me lose my concentration which makes the barrier weak." Kagome slowly walked over to her. As she neared her she could see her more clearly. She had purpluish-black hair. Her outfit resembled that of Sango's demon slayer outfit. Her sword was lying out in front of her. When she opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry your clothes are damp. I couldn't get you guys here before the storm started, so you got wet"  
She said as Kagome sat down infront of her."You can call me, Misa." she said.

"Okay. I'm Kagome and that over there is Inuyasha." She pointed over to the sleeping hanyou. Misa nodded not turning her head.

"I can not break my concentration or it'll find us." She said. Kagome was now curious.

"Who?" She asked.

"The person that co-"

Booooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!! The ground shook hard. Misa jumped to her feet.

"Oh no! It found us!" She grabbed her sword off the ground, but Kagome grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?!" She asked trying to keep her from going out.

"I have to protect you guys, so you can stop it! Please let me go!" She broke free and took off into a run towards the woods. She was so fast she practically disappered.

"Wait! Who?!" She yelled after her.

"Don't follow me!" Was the only responce she got. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and shook him.

"Wake up, Inuyasha!" He didn't budge. She jumped up and ran after Misa. She saw her lying in a pool of blood on the ground and a gash in her side.

"Its...gone. I... defeated it...You ha-" She started coughing up blood. Kagome tried to calm her down. Her hair clung to her face as the rain fell harder. "I'm sorry...I can't stay with you...much longer." She looked off as Kagome laid her head on her lap."Some birthday today was... At least you guys can defeat her..." Her breathing was getting heavy and she was struguling to speak.

"Who Misa? Who do we have to defeat?" She was about to cry.

"The...one they call...S-" She started coughing up more blood then stopped. Her chest didn't move any more.

"Who? Who?!" She was screaming now. Misa didn't move. Kagome cried as she dug a grave with her hands. Even though it was pouring down rain she placed Misa in the grave and covered her up with dirt. She said a small prayer and got up. She washed her clothes and body. She took Inuyasha's kimono and wrapped it around herself.  
Soon she fell asleep.

Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like it. This was just to get you guys to review, but I won't put it on the site. So you are the only people that get to see it. Send me a message to tell me how you like it or give me an email.

Thanks,  
Elizabeth McClung 


End file.
